


Sleepy Day

by Doogly_Writes



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 22:26:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6444442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doogly_Writes/pseuds/Doogly_Writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toriel discovers a sleeping Asgore in the garden, decides he has the right idea</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepy Day

Ice clinked against the glass, the chilled drink slowly melting in the hot air. Asgore had been gardening in the back yard for several hours now in the heat, and Toriel was sure he’d have been parched by now. Carrying the icy lemonade, she moved through the extensive garden, still slightly taken aback by the sheer magnitude of the old king’s work. He had moved in roughly two weeks prior, and already the garden was much more grand than the one he had underground, especially with all of the new breeds and flowers he could choose from.

Beautiful patterns were contained in planters, pavers marking a way through the well kept grass, large trees offering nice amount of shade on the sunny day. Not a single plant was out of its place, and no weeds were visible, Asgore having already flayed them from the soil. The backyard wasn’t too expansive, but Asgore made up for the lack of quantity with an abundance of quality, making any neighbor jealous of his designs and upkeep. Vivid hues of gold and lavender, the primary colors of their favorite plants, were dominant, but deep reds and dark blues peeked through and added a nice amount of variety, along with bright pinks and other bold colors.

Toriel hunted through the yard, not being able to find her hard-working husband. It was the perfect day to be outside, the sun blazing in the sky, barely any clouds daring to challenge the mighty star. A light breeze flowed through the yard, making her robe flutter gently and the trees rustle silently. She took a second to think, the sound of nearby sprinklers and of bird chirping in the sky the only noise she could focus on. Though, there was one that sounded vaguely familiar. She tried to follow the sound, attempting to find the source of the odd sound. Following her sensitive ears, she found herself led to a large tree, the shade significantly reducing the heat of the day.

The noise grew louder, until Toriel recognized the familiar sounds, setting down the glass on a paver and smirking. On the other side of the trunk lay Asgore, his garden hat tilted slightly over his eyes and his hands behind his head as he leaned against the bark. He was snoring softly, already in a deep sleep, his tools useless on the ground nearby.

He looked so peaceful, a content smile on his lips as his chest rose and fell slowly. His dirt caked shirt was hiked up slightly, a small amount of his extremely soft belly fur poking out. Toriel couldn’t help herself, carefully lowering herself and snuggling up to the sleeping monster, trying her best not to wake him. 

Despite it being a hot day, his warmth was welcome, the comfortable heat making her feel calm. The old queen snuggled up closer, resting her head on his broad chest, the shirt and his fur making the perfect pillow. She checked to make sure she hadn’t woken him, but he was still snoozing in the shade, which made her smile. She closed her eyes and focused on his heartbeat, the steady pulse lulling her into a drowsy lull.

Time seemed to stand still, Toriel focusing on her senses. His deep, rhythmic breaths, some of them managing to tickle her ear, sometimes he would mumble inaudible phrases, making her giggle softly to himself. He was incredibly soft and warm, despite being rather fit and strong, he always had a thin, pudgy layer of fat over his strong muscles, something she always loved about him. It didn’t help that his fur was as soft as down, Toriel cuddling especially close to the tufts that poked out from where his shirt didn’t cover. The soft fragrance of flowers emanated from the King, as well as the hearty smell of soil and grass. She had always loved cuddling with him after he worked in his garden, his usual scent mixed with all of the aromas of outside had always been a favorite, and now she had all of that, and she couldn’t be happier.

An arm wrapped around her, pulling her in just a tad bit more snug against Asgore. “Howdy,” he said simply, an eye peeking from under the brim of his hat. He chuckled. “Beautiful day today.”

She hummed in agreement, burying her nose into his shirt. “Very.”

“It pales in comparison to you, dear,” he said, still a little hazy from his nap.

“That’s a nice compliment.” She wriggled to get as close as she could, his arm helping her in her attempts.

“I know nicer.”

She looked up, meeting his gaze, her eyes droopy and slightly tired. Yawning, she said, “Look at what you did, you made me tired.” Something about being held so close, and his kind words coaxed her into sleepiness, the feeling of his arm wrapped around her made her feel so safe, and his extremely fuzzy and warm fur didn’t help with the drowsiness. She sighed, a dopey smile on her lips.

He looked down and gave her a goofy grin. “I think we can afford a few more minutes, wouldn’t you agree?”

“Mmm, gladly.”

The lazy afternoon dragged on as they slept, their light snores carried by the wind. The sun set, painting the sky a glorious orange and purple, leaving them a wonderful sight to wake up to. The lemonade was amazingly still cold, allowing them to share the chilly treat before heading inside.


End file.
